Rabona
Etymology ラボイ is a standard transliteration for "Lavoy" , a common last name in France and Quebec. It means "the way/route/road" in French. Place name allusion unknown. "Lavoye" is a commune in Meuse department in Lorraine, France. Also, possibly religious—in some French editions of the New Testament, Jesus says "Je suis la voie" (I am the way). ラボイ may also be an attempted transliteration of Mac Raboy (1914–1967), US illustrator of Captain Marvel and Flash Gordon. Full name of city is 聖都ラボナ''Claymore 2'', Shueisha, Scene 005, p. 12 (Holy City of Rabona).Claymore 2, Scene 005, p. 12 Most editions, including VIZ Media, translate ラボイ as "Rabona."Claymore 2, Scene 005, p. 12 Description Rabona lies in a valley in western Toulouse near the Lautrec border. Nearest known town, Lacroix. See World Map. The area resembles the Loire Valley. Walled city with cathedral at center. In anime, moat surrounds city. Headquarters of the Church of Rabona, it forbids anything "unnatural," including Claymore warriors.Claymore 2, Scene 005, p. 15; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 History 'Operation Rabona' 'Cold open' A series of murders are taking place inside the Rabona cathedral. In the cold open of Anime Scene 03, Father Vincent has a meeting with Fathers Pario and Serene. GqX9xBM0V5s Cold open of Anime Scene 03 'Clare' Clare is sent on a Covert Operation to find the Yoma. Clare impersonates an antiques dealer traveling with her younger "brother," Raki.Claymore 2, Scene 005, p. 7; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 Clare takes Suppressant, which changes her silver eyes to normal, but having the side-effect of impairing her Yoma Energy sensing, hindering her ability to find the Yoma.Claymore 2, Scene 005, p. 17; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 She runs into inference from two guards, Galk and Sid, during her nightly travels to and from the cathedral.Claymore 2, Scene 005, p. 38; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 'Voracious Eater' After three guards are killed, Clare tells Vincent that she suspects a Voracious Eater.Claymore 2, Scene 006, p. 62; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 The Yoma nearly kills Clare. But she recovers to examine the cathedral staff, but all prove human.Claymore 2, Scene 008, pp. 133–143; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 When she realizes that the Yoma is impersonating a corpse, she confront the Yoma again.Claymore 2, Scene 009, p. 159; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 Clare kills the Yoma, but awakens herself. She asks Galk to kill her, but Raki intervenes and saves Clare.Claymore 3, Scene 011, pp. 45–58; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 'Agatha' Rabona becomes more tolerant, though Claymores are still forbidden. After Galatea deserts the Organization, she moves to Rabona and becomes a nun.Claymore 14, Scene 074, p. 21 When Galatea detects an Awakened Being about the city, she lures a Purge team from the Organization by releasing her Yoma Energy. Clarice and Miata are sent.Claymore 13, Scene 073, p. 96 During the bungled execution attempt, Agatha attacks the city. Galatea ends up fighting both warriors and Agatha, as Agatha destroys the city.Claymore 14, Scene 075, pp. 66–69 The 3-way fight ends with Galatea, Clarice and Miata defeated.Claymore 14, Scene 077, p. 122 The seven Ghosts arrive—Miria, Deneve, Helen, Cynthia, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare.Claymore 14, Scene 077, p. 125 After a swift engagement, Agatha is killed.Claymore 15, Scene 077, pp. 10–37 As a result, Rabona changes its policy on Claymore warriors.Claymore 15, Scene 080, p. 80 'Additional details' Interview in Jump Square, August 2010, shows The Most Beautiful Villages of the Loire, by Palmer and Bentley in Norihiro Yagi's library. May have inspired Rabona and surrounding countryside. References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Places Category:Island Category:Toulouse